When We Were Young
by Moving Mountains
Summary: The BAU agents are forced to face demons from their past as they work together to find out who is threatening them, and why.
1. Envelope

_Hello everyone! I am a huge Criminal Minds fan, and after years of writing Teen Titans fanfictions I have finally decided to write one about my favourite TV show! I think this is gonna be a good one so please let me know what you think about this chapter by reviewing. Reviews are always appreciated! This story takes place between season's 5 and 6. JJ is still with the team; none of the Doyle drama has happened with Emily; and Haley has unfortunately died. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and am not associated with the show in any way... unfortunately!_

* * *

><p>It was in the late hours of the evening that the BAU members slowly walked into their office in Quantico, Virginia and lazily fell into their desk chairs feeling completed unmotivated to begin attacking the mountains of paperwork that followed after a case. And unfortunately, this case had been one from hell! An unsub had kidnapped nine children over two months, sexually assaulted them and then ended their misery by violently stabbing them repeatedly and dumping their innocent, young bodies in wooded areas. The case had affected them all on an emotional level and the last thing the profilers wanted was to revive the memories they were desperately trying to compartmentalise, all because they had to justify their actions for the director. Prentiss and Morgan had taken down the unsub moments before he could kill his ninth victim; an eight-year-old boy; and while it was a bittersweet victory they wouldn't forget the child's frightened face anytime soon. JJ and Hotch, as parents themselves, had struggled from the moment they were briefed. But they couldn't let their emotions free, having to stay professional at all times in the eyes of the Boise police. Garcia had seen so many soul-destroying pictures on her computer screens, but these were some of the worst see had encountered and she was just grateful that they were just images and nothing more. As for Reid and Rossi, they had the unfortunate job of interviewing the families of the missing children; having to listen to their cries of anguish and guilt. All seven of them were relieved when the unsub was finally placed under police custody; pleased that another child wouldn't have to suffer.<p>

All of them started on their paperwork, occasionally taking a break to re-energise with strong cups of coffee and snack on food from the vending machine. They knew they'd be working until late and wouldn't have time for a hearty dinner.

Two hours after entering the office, Hotch looked out of his office window down into the bullpen at his team. Reid was finishing off his last report and sneakily stealing some of Prentiss' manila files from her desk to help her out, as she wasn't get much done with her head on the desk, snoozing. Derek kept shaking her every few minutes so she could finish her work and get to bed, but he still had a lot to do himself. They all seemed exhausted and distracted, and to be honest he felt the same way. Whilst in Boise he kept seeing Jack's face on the bodies of the corpses in the morgue. He was physically and emotionally drained. He was sure that Dave, JJ and Penelope were feeling the same way in their own offices. Letting the blind slip from his hand, he closed the folders he was working on, left the office and made his way over to his team's desks.

"Go home. We're all exhausted and can finish these reports on Monday. Have a good weekend, you all deserve it." He smiled, turning around the get his things from his office.

"Thank God!" Prentiss moaned, sluggishly locking the files in her desk and grabbing her bag. Morgan and Reid did the same before waving goodbye to the others and leaving the federal building. Garcia and Rossi followed swiftly behind, both eager to forget the horrors the last few days had bestowed on them in their own way; by drinking. JJ locked her office door and distributed some papers on her friend's desks for their viewing pleasure on Monday morning. Making her way to Hotch's office, she paused before entering and listened to his voice through the door. He was on the phone to Jack, telling him he'd be home soon to read him a story. She sighed, letting herself in when she heard him say bye to his son.

"You ok Hotch?"

"Yeah, fine. I just needed to hear his voice."

"I know the feeling. Cases with children are always so horrible," she sighed, sitting down opposite him. "but ringing Will and Henry always makes me feel better."

"How is Henry? Still teething?"

"Unfortunately! I can't take his screaming Hotch, but he's been like it for a while so I'm hoping he'll be fine by next week." Hotch could relate. Listening to Jack's cries when he was teething was heartbreaking.

"Try giving him ice cubes to suck on. The cold will help numb his mouth." Hotch suggested. "It helped ease Jack's discomfort when he was teething."

"I'll try anything that will stop him crying long enough to get some sleep! I'm gonna need all the hours I can get to recuperate after the week we've had." JJ said, putting the memories to the back of her mind and concentrating on the things she had planned to do with Henry and Will this weekend.

"Get some rest and enjoy your weekend JJ." Hotch smiled, standing up from behind his desk. He wanted to get home just as badly as she did to see his son.

"You too Hotch. Give my love to Jack." She said, giving him a small wave as she left his office to go home and sleep. Hotch followed a few minutes later, happy to finally begin his weekend and forget about work for two precious days.

* * *

><p>It was 2am when Emily woke up, on her sofa. She slowly opened her eyes and closed them again, wincing as her retinas came into contact with the bright lighting in her living space. She sat up, her bum crushing a bag of already crushed crisps which she'd obviously been lying on. Moaning, she felt an awful ache in her neck which cracked when she turned her head to the clock on the adjacent wall. <em>'What the-?'<em> she thought, trying to work out why she was on the sofa and not in her comfortable bed. The noise from her television and the spilt glass of red wine on her coffee table gave her a clue. _'I must have dropped off'_, she reasoned, getting up to clean the rouge stain off the mahogany surface and stretch her aching limbs. She wouldn't be sleeping on the sofa again in a hurry! She turned off the television and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Opening the door, she gasped. On her bed sat a blue envelope, with her name written in messy handwriting on the front. On guard immediately, she reached into her pocket for her gun, disappointed when she felt nothing. She'd left it downstairs on the kitchen side when she'd got home. Slowly, she walked further into her room and scanned it for anything, or anyone, that shouldn't have been there and then did the same in her en-suite. Her room was clear, but that didn't ease the nausea she suddenly felt at the thought of someone being in her apartment. She picked up the envelope and opened it, taking out a crumpled piece of paper and reading the message scrawled there...

* * *

><p>Dave was surrounded by layers of covers, yet he couldn't sleep. Images of the children they couldn't save were replaying in his mind and preventing him from closing his eyes. He thought the half a bottle of whisky he'd devoured before heading to bed would have knocked him out but obviously his plan had failed. Now he was lying there, getting extremely pissed off with the insomnia that plagued him. Cursing, he turned over, hoping that a more comfortable position might help, and after ten minutes he could feel himself begin to sleep... when a sound from downstairs caught him off guard. He sat up quickly and glanced around his bedroom before getting up and making his way downstairs, grabbing his gun off his dresser drawer as a precaution. Downstairs he scoured the various rooms, hearing nothing of interest. Satisfied that he was just overtired, he went to check the front door was locked and saw a blue envelope sitting patiently on his doormat. He picked it up, looking at his name on the front before opening it...<p>

* * *

><p>Reid liked to unwind after a difficult case by watching his Star Trek DVDs, something that he had little time to do as the team's caseloads had become more demanding over the months. By the time he looked up at the clock he was shocked to discover it he'd been watching the Sci-Fi show for four hours! Deciding it was time for bed, he made his way upstairs and disregarded the mess he had left, too tired to even consider cleaning it up at this time in the morning. He went into his bathroom, to find some painkillers for his knee. Even though it had been a few weeks since he'd been given a clean bill of health by his doctor he found it aggravated him every so often, and this was one of those times. Opening the medicine cabinet, he found more than just painkillers. There, standing out in bright contrast to the medicines and toiletries was a blue envelope. Confused as to why there would be a letter in his bathroom, he immediately felt on edge as it sunk in that someone had been in his house without him knowing. Hesitatingly, he ripped the top edge of the envelope open and grasped at the paper inside...<p>

* * *

><p>JJ and Will were both lying on the sun-kissed sand, listening to the waves crash peacefully against the shore as they let relaxation overtake them. The palm trees surrounding them danced in the cool breeze and the sweet smell of coconut filled her nostrils, fighting with the scent of barbecue that was wafting from a couple further down the beach. She sighed contently, looking over at her handsome partner; the father of her gorgeous son; and her future husband if he proposed anytime soon (which she hoped he would!) She was the luckiest girl in the world in her opinion. Looking back up, she listened to the sound of Caribbean music and smiled as it filled her ears. Moving her head in time to the music she enjoyed the sound of... crying?<p>

JJ woke up, no longer in paradise but back in her apartment in Washington DC. Sighing, she got out of bed to tend to Henry, whose cries were rising in pitch every second. _'Damn teething stage!',_ she thought, going to get an ice cube from the freezer. '_Let's hope Hotch is right.' _Exiting the kitchen she saw a blue envelope on the floor by the front door. Funny, she thought, wondering why Will hadn't picked it up earlier. He'd been home all day with Henry after all. Picking up the envelope without a second thought, she ventured down the hall to her son's room. "Hi Honey!' she smiled, stroking his cheek. "Look what Mommy has for you!" She put the ice cube in Henry's mouth and he began to quieten down as the ice did the job Hotch promised. She remembered to thank him later. Going back to bed, she remembered the envelope in her hand, which was now wet in the corner from where it had come into contact with the ice cube. It had her name on the front so she opened it...

* * *

><p>Morgan, not being able to sleep, had decided to go for a run around the block. It was his way of venting and he enjoyed feeling the sweat roll down the muscles of his back and torso. He didn't have such a fabulous figure for nothing! He did go to the gym on a regular basis and got a good workout chasing unsubs, but his physique was mainly down to his running. He slowed down as he came towards his building, knowing that his muscles would cramp if he didn't give them the opportunity to cool down and that was the last thing he wanted to happen if he was going to get a restful night's sleep. Well, half-night-half-day as it was now around half 2 in the morning. He took a moment to stretch his calf muscles on the steps outside of his door and get his breath back. It was a beautiful night he thought as he looked at the scenery that surrounded him. He loved Chicago, it was his home after all, but there was something special about DC that the Illinois city didn't have. His eyes fell on the mailboxes belonging to him and the other residents and he noticed that his had a blue envelope sticking out of it. <em>'I could have sworn it was empty when I got home?'<em>he thought, snatching the envelope from the box and seeing his name on the front. He opened it...

* * *

><p>Penelope was desperate for the toilet! But she was so warm, and really didn't want to move. Unless she wanted to wet the bed, which she hadn't done since she was about seven, she was going to have to give up the precious warmth and make her way to the other side of her cold apartment. After what seemed like ages she finally got up, running from her room towards the bathroom just in the nick of time. She hated getting up in the middle of the night. She wasn't scared of the dark by any means but ever since she had been shot she'd felt more uneasy at night time. It was fine when her Sculpted God of Chocolate Thunder had been there to protect her 2 years ago, but Morgan wasn't there now and she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. <em>'Your babies made it home safe; Boss-man is with his son; and JJ is with that gorgeous Godson of mine. Everything is fine, Garcy. Nothing is wrong and all is right in the universe', s<em>he reasoned, the babies she referred to being her wonderful friends. Heading back to her bedroom, she got into bed and felt something out of place. Feeling around, she picked up a blue envelope. It was slightly battered and bent at the edges. She must have slept on it. _'Ooooh maybe it's a naughty letter from Kevin!'_ Penelope giggled despite the late hour, opening the envelope with care. She smiled as she put on her glasses to read the letter inside...

* * *

><p>Hotch had been asleep when his phone vibrated harshly against his bedside table. Ignoring it, he turned over and pushed his ears further into the pillows. However, the noise didn't stop. Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the bright light as he looked at who was calling him at... <em>'2:30!' <em>Prentiss' name was flashing across the screen.

"Emily?" Hotch murmured, still half asleep.

"Hotch! Is there a blue envelope in your house?" Emily said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Blue what? Prentiss what are you talking about?" he replied, starting to wake up a bit more as the woman's voice on the other line rose in volume and got shakier.

"Hotch, get up and see if there is a blue envelope in your house!" she shouted. Hotch began to feel worried. He hadn't heard Emily talk like that since she lost Matthew Benton to a deranged exorcist last year. Following her orders, he looked around his apartment and found no blue envelope.

"Check your mailbox!" Emily suggested. Looking down at his sleepwear, which consisted of a navy blue, oversized t-shirt and a pair of grey boxers, he put on his robe and made the short walk out of his flat to the mailboxes which were at the end of the hall. Inside he was shocked to find a blue envelope, just like Emily had said. Rushing back to his apartment with Emily still on the line he opened the letter...

"I think we have a problem."

Hotch couldn't have agreed more as he read the contents of the letter. "You got one too?" he asked her, already knowing the answer was yes from the slight waver in her voice and the urgency with which she had called. It didn't take a profiler to hear that something had disturbed his agent. She confirmed his suspicions before adding that Reid and Rossi had text her asking the same thing a few minutes before.

"Ring the team and tell them to meet at the BAU in 1 hour." he stated, staring at the words written on the paper in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>And that's chapter one done! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story will contain all the characters but will focus on some more specifically as the plot continues. Also, there will be no love scenes or shipping because I can't stand the idea of the team being nothing more than friends with each other. Feel free to leave me a review, and I should have chapter two posted by the end of the week. I have an essay to write for university to worry about before I write the next part. Thanks for reading! H x<br>_


	2. Attack

_Sorry for the long wait! My laptop charger decided to die on me so I had to wait for my new one to be delivered, plus with all the excitement as season 7 approaches I had my mind on other things. But finally, chapter 2 is here. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! Please feel free to review this chapter also. Good comments, bad comments and constructive criticism are welcome :)_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds..._

* * *

><p>Emily ran through the glass doors into the BAU office where she knew the rest of the team would be waiting. She didn't look her usual, composed self; her hair was tied back in a haphazard ponytail, her face was clear of make-up and she had bags under her eyes. When she entered the conference room she wasn't surprised to see her friends looking the same way. She slammed her envelope down on the round table where theirs were also displayed.<p>

"The bastard was in my bedroom!" she growled. "What about you?" she asked them, looking round at them all.

"Bathroom," muttered Reid, who was busy examining the letters.

"Mailbox," Morgan and Hotch replied at the same time, both just as angry as Prentiss.

"Bedroom," Penelope sniffed. She'd obviously been crying but was now trying to regain her composure.

"We found ours on the floor by the door. The unsub must have posted them through." JJ answered, speaking on behalf of herself and Rossi, who was sitting next to Reid discussing their letters.

"And they all say the same thing?"

They all surrounded the table and looked down. Seven envelopes, seven letters, all with the same word written in thick, red ink... CONFESS, AGENT _ , followed by each of their surnames.

"The fact he knows our names means that he knows at least one of us personally, right?" Penelope asked, anxiously looking at each of them in turn.

"Not necessarily," Derek answered. "Firstly, it might not be a 'he' at all. The handwriting isn't defined enough to tell us the gender of the person who wrote it. Secondly, it could be that the sender saw our names on a case file or through a paper trail. One thing's for sure, it's too much of a coincidence that all of us were given the same letter on the same night."

"What about multiple unsubs?" JJ added. "We all live in different parts of DC. There's no way this person could have delivered them all to us in one day, especially if he broke into our apartments." They all looked at Reid, Prentiss and Garcia.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary in your houses?" Hotch asked, grateful that whoever sent these letters didn't enter his house. It was bad enough that George Foyet had managed to break in all those months ago, he couldn't take anyone else intruding in his space, especially now he had Jack living with full time. He had to keep his little man safe, and if Jack couldn't feel safe in his own home then where would he feel it? He suppressed a shiver as he listened to his agents.

"What, besides the letter in my bathroom cabernet?" Reid sneered, suddenly feeling angry; which did not go unnoticed by the others. "I didn't notice anything. My door was locked when I came into work yesterday morning and I locked it when I got in last night and was awake in my living room for the rest of the night. They must have come in while I was at work."

"Well I fell asleep on the sofa, so the unsub could have come into my place at anytime." Emily shivered the realisation that someone could have been in her apartment while she was asleep and vulnerable gave her the creeps, despite dealing with people like this on a daily basis. Penelope rubbed her arm in comfort, smiling at Emily at letting her know she felt the same way.

"I went straight to sleep and the letter was in my bed. If it was there when I went to sleep I didn't see it. But I only got up once for, like, two minutes. What if he-!"

"Baby Girl, I'm sure he wasn't in your apartment the whole time. You would have noticed something." He said, gripping her shoulders and calming her before she could freak out more than she already was. "Same for you, Em," he smiled at his partner, who smiled back, nodding.

"Ok, so we know that we all got a letter posted or left at our houses sometime between Friday at 8am and today at 3:00am when Prentiss rang. They all say 'confess' and they're all in blue envelopes. This shouldn't be too difficult." Rossi deadpanned, sitting down at the table as exhaustion caught up with him. They'd just got back from a hard-hitting case and now they were all being targeted, the last thing he needed. Everyone followed his lead, except Morgan who was pacing up and down the conference room.

"What do we need to confess?" JJ asked. The others looked down. They all had their secrets, too many to count between the seven of them. But what could this person know about them all? None of them really wanted to think about it. Nobody verbally answered her, which she was expecting. She too had skeletons in her closet that she didn't want the rest of team knowing.

"Alright," Hotch said, taking charge of the situation. "Reid, I want you to do a handwriting analysis and then get the letters to forensics. They might have been careless and left a print. Morgan, you and Prentiss look though our recent case files. See if any cases stand out where one or more of us played a large part or had a more personal connection. After that, brainstorm ideas around. We don't have much to go on yet so anything you can come up with will help. JJ, I want you and Rossi to run victimology. Why us? Why now? Garcia, I need you to find out if any other cases like this have been reported in the last few days. Widen the perimeters if you need to, but I want to know if this is personal to the BAU or other FBI units. I don't want anyone leaving this office. This unsub is clearly targeting all of us, so no one is to put themselves at unnecessary risk by going off alone. Although these letters aren't overly threatening I am not taking any chances. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the team gathered back around the conference room table to share what information they'd found. Unfortunately, it wasn't as much as they all would have wanted.<p>

"From the handwriting I concluded that the sender is right-handed and male judging from the strength used when writing. All the letters were written by the same person but we cannot exclude that they might have been delivered by multiple unsubs. Unfortunately forensics came up clean. No fingerprints, smudges, nothing," Reid said. "However, the envelopes were not made of regular paper so I asked Garcia to trace stationary and craft shops which sell this specific make."

"Yes, our boy genius did! I found thirty shops that supply these specific envelopes within the DC area. I'm currently searching the shop records for any credit purchases that include seven blue envelopes but it'll take some time."

None of them voiced their concerns about how the unsub may not even be from DC in the first place, already knowing that they were all thinking along the same lines. Hotch nodded to Morgan, who went on to explain that they had all had personal connections in the hundreds of cases they'd worked on as a team since Rossi joined them in 2007. 2 hours had not been enough time to closely look over all the documents from each case and begin to narrow down any suspicious unsubs. They continued to talk for a little while longer, and with every passing minute Emily felt more sick and tired, having not slept and eaten anything since the glasses of red wine she'd enjoyed earlier on that morning.

"Excuse me," she yawned, swiftly leaving the room and heading towards the toilets. None of the team thought anything of it as they watched her walk through the door.

"Ok, keep at it and let me know if any of you find anything, and I mean anything, you think could be relevant."

At Hotch's order, the BAU team exited the conference room and went off in different directions; Reid going to help Morgan look over old case files; Rossi going to refill his large coffee mug; Garcia and JJ heading to their respective offices, and finally Hotch stayed where he was, sinking down further into his chair and sighing as he ran his fingers through his unwashed hair. He tried to convince himself the letters were just empty threats but deep down in his gut, he knew it was much more than that.

* * *

><p>Emily flushed the toilet, opened the stall door and went towards the sinks. Leaning on them heavily and holding back a yawn, she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and was unimpressed with what she saw. Her skin was pale and dark bags surrounded her chocolate, brown eyes; symptoms of sleep deprivation and stress. She was annoyed that this bastard had threatened her friends, and even more annoyed that they had no clue as to who he was, if he even was a he! She turned on the cold tap and proceeded to splash cold water on her face, hoping it would wake her up more. Enjoying the cool feeling on her skin for a few moments, she grabbed a paper towel and wiped the residue off her face, rubbing her tired eyes as she did so. Throwing the towel in the bin, she leaned her head back, cracking her neck and opened her eyes. She jumped.<p>

"Don't make a sound."

In the mirror's reflection she saw a man standing behind her wearing a black mask, which was menacing enough without the gun pointed at the back of her head. Before she could do anything, she felt him grab her and hold a cloth to her face. The mix of chemicals within the cloth made her feel dizzy and she felt the world around spin out of control before she was carefully lowered to the ground.

"Last chance. Confess!" he hissed in her ear. She moaned in return, every part of her body feeling to heavy to give a verbal response. Her peripheral vision began to blur and the last thing she saw was the man take a knife out of his pocket before everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Hotch, having made some phone calls to the unit chiefs of other departments in the FBI inquiring as to whether their teams had encountered any strange packages and coming up empty, left his office to get a glass of water. Walking across the bullpen, he passed by Reid and Morgan sitting at their respective desks. He couldn't help but notice that the fiery female agent who should have been at her desk next to them, was not there.<p>

"Where's Prentiss?" he asked the men, gesturing to her desk.

"I dunno, maybe she fell asleep on the toilet!" Morgan joked. "The girl has been yawning every five minutes since we got here."

"Did either of you think to check on her?" Hotch asked, having recognised the agent's fatigue. "She did look paler than usual", Hotch voiced his concern. Seeing the blank look on Morgan and Reid's faces, he strode past them towards Garcia, who was heading to the vending machine to grab a snack. "Garcia, can you check on Prentiss? Morgan and Reid haven't seen her since she left the conference room," he ordered the usually bubbly technician, who was currently acting completely out of character. The smile that usually secretly brightened up his day had transformed into a frown. Nodding, walked quickly towards the ladies lavatories, her bright orange heels clunking as she did so.

"Emily!" she hollered as she opened the door to the bathroom. "You okay Sweetie? Boss man is getting worried about-"

She gasped; her eyes widened in shock as she took in the scene in front of her. Emily was sprawled on the floor surrounded by her own blood which stained the white tiles a dark, rusty red. Garcia, shaking like a leaf in an autumn gust, ran over to her, not caring that she was kneeling in blood, and felt her friend's neck for a pulse. It was faint, but she could feel it.

"Help!" she screamed in her loudest voice, shaking Emily's shoulder as she did so in hope that she would wake up. "Please, help me!"

Within seconds, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi ran through the door and stopped suddenly at the sight of Emily on the floor, half-naked and covered in blood. They all jumped into action. Morgan grabbed Garcia backwards by the shoulders and hauled her away from Emily so he could check on her. Hotch went straight over to Emily's frozen body, relieved to see her chest faintly rising up and down; while Rossi ran out of the room to phone an ambulance.

"Prentiss, wake up," Hotch tried to rouse the unconscious woman, with no success. Looking around her, he saw an abandoned rag near her feet. Morgan, who had been looking around the bathroom, kneeled down next to Hotch.

"The window," he breathed deeply, tilting his head towards the open panel of glass, "He must have jumped out of it."

"I think he chloroformed her," Hotch sighed, shaking his head as he pointed to the rag, not wanting to pick it up without gloves lest he contaminate any DNA evidence the person who did this might have left.

Rossi came running back into the room. "The paramedics will be here in ten minutes. JJ and Reid are waiting outside for them."

Both men nodded, making room for Rossi to get in near them. Rossi went to grab Prentiss' hand when he saw something screwed up in her palm. Carefully, he unfurled her fingers to find a piece of blue paper which he quickly began to unfold. "Look," Rossi said, holding the paper in front of him for Hotch and Morgan to see.

_Dear Agents,_

_So sorry I couldn't stick around, but if you catch me then all the fun and games would be over too quickly; and that's not fun for either of us. I told you to confess. It's not my fault that none of you chose to listen to my advice. Unfortunately for you, Agent Prentiss went off on her own so I decided to make an example of her. Be warned, next time I won't leave my next victim breathing. Unless, you confess that is..._

_P.S. Lift up Emily's top to find out the truth about her. The bitch wouldn't admit it so I decided to do it for her!  
><em>

They sat in silence for a few moments, none of them choosing to move as the reality sunk in that the unsub had got to one of their own in their own building. Finally, Hotch leaned forward and lifted back Emily's black turtleneck from her stomach. There, cut into her ivory skin was one word, a word that made bile rise to his throat; _Murderer. _It had been cut into her skin roughly with a knife and blood was still slowly seeping from the wound. He pulled her top back down gently and looked at his agents questioningly. Morgan looked like her was ready to kill someone, the vein on his forehead tense and his eyes blazing with righteous fury and sadness, while Rossi looked shocked.

Rossi knew Emily's secret, and as far as he knew he was the only one who did because he had never mentioned it to anyone, and assumed that she hadn't either. Before he could say anything, JJ and Reid stumbled through the door followed by two paramedics. All of them were pushed out of the way, but Morgan, who couldn't take his eyes off of Prentiss' stomach, refused to leave his partner's side. He heard the rest of the team leave the room but he kept his eyes focused on the woman in front of him. The paramedics inserted an IV line and tried to wake her up, before carefully sliding her body onto the bright yellow stretcher they had brought with them. They strapped her in, put an oxygen mask over her mouth and lifted her off of the blood stained floor. Morgan followed them out of the claustrophobic room and quickly nodded to Hotch who was standing outside, signalling that he was going with her to the hospital. The last thing he heard as the glass doors of the BAU close was his boss' voice barking out orders. Outside, he waited for the paramedics to load Emily into the ambulance, then climbed in the back and sat down on the small seat next to her. The ambulance siren wailed in the background, drowning out the prayer he was sending to a God he wasn't sure he even believed in for her to be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's chapter 2! To be honest, I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it. Everything will come to light more as the story goes on (obviously) but I was finding it hard to link up all my scenes whilst staying on plot. Hopefully chapter 3 will be better. Please let me know what you think... Much love, H x<em>


End file.
